Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by SnowLeopard02
Summary: Ruby decides to make hot chocolate for Sapphire. Human AU.


**I honestly think out of all the SU ships, Rupphire is one of the easiest to talk about without starting a shipping war. Why? Because I'm 99.9% sure that everyone in the Steven Universe fandom is a Rupphire shipper. The only reason I'm not 100% sure is because apparently some people think they're sisters? Or just really good friends? What? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe.**

* * *

Third Person POV

It was a beautiful winter day, and the neighborhood was split into two groups: the first group being the people who were outside enjoying it, and the second group being the people who were inside trying to stay warm. A young couple, named Ruby and Sapphire, were in the second group. They both loved winter, but today they decided to just stay inside and relax. They were sitting next to the fireplace together, and Sapphire was rubbing her hands together in an attempt to make them warmer. Ruby noticed this, and stood up.

"I'll be right back, ok? I have an idea." She said, and then left the room.

"This is a great idea, she's gonna love it!" Ruby said to nobody in particular as she dashed into the kitchen. "Ok, now where is it?" She asked herself as she started opening random cabinets, until finally she found what she was looking for.

"Oh no." The box of hot chocolate mix was on the tallest shelf in the cabinet, and since Ruby was very short it would be harder for her to get it.

"Why? Why does it have to be up there?!" She asked herself, and then tried reaching up to grab the box, but it was just out of reach. Then she tried jumping, but that didn't work either.

" _Why_ do I have to be so short?!" She asked, and then opened the drawer that had all the silverware and grabbed a fork. She reached up and tried using the fork to bring the box closer to her. But again, that didn't work either. She carelessly threw the fork back in the drawer and glared at the shelf, as if it was mocking her for being so little.

"I'm gonna climb up there." She said, and tried to climb on top of the counter but ended up falling. But that wasn't going to make her give up! She grabbed a chair and pushed it against the counter and stood on top of it. She reached up as far as she could, and she was just about to grab the box, until-

"Ruby!" The shock made Ruby flinch, and she looked to the doorway to see Sapphire. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could hurt yourself, now get down from there!" Sapphire scolded, and Ruby got off the chair, putting her arms up in mock surrender.

Sapphire walked up to the counter, moved the chair, and grabbed the box with no problem.

"Is this what all the yelling was about?" She asked.

"Nooooo…" Ruby answered, a little embarrassed.

"I know when you're lying to me."

"I know…"

"You get so angry over the tiniest of things sometimes." Sapphire said and calmly handed Ruby the box and walked out of the kitchen. Ruby sighed since she was planning to surprise Sapphire by making her hot chocolate, and now it was ruined.

"Well… It'll still be nice I guess." She said to herself and continued making the hot chocolate.

* * *

 ** _Later…_**

"Sapphire!" Ruby walked in the living room with a mug in her hand, and spotted Sapphire sitting by the fireplace again. "So, this isn't really a surprise anymore, but I made you this." Said Ruby as she handed the cup to Sapphire.

"You didn't have to do that." Said Sapphire, as she took the cup from Ruby.

"But I wanted to, and I didn't want you to be cold." Ruby replied, making Sapphire give her a little smile.

She took a sip of the hot chocolate and her smile grew wider, then she stood up, and softly kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"It's perfect, thank you."

"N-no problem." Ruby stuttered as she looked at the floor and started blushing.

"We're married, Ruby."

"Still…"

* * *

 **I need someone to be the eternal flame to my** **laughy Sapphy** **. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you soon (well, technically I won't** ** _see_** **you but you know what I mean… I hope)**


End file.
